


Good

by flowercage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercage/pseuds/flowercage
Summary: You just want to be good for him.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 22





	Good

You had been dating for six months now and things were going great. There was nothing like falling in love with your best friend. He had always been the one you told your secrets to, the one you could share your insecurities with, the one who made you laugh when you were down. And now he was the one who held you close at night too, the one who kissed you, and touched you, and _loved_ you.

And you loved him. God, you loved him so much. He was sweet, funny, supportive, and caring. He made you so incredibly proud and _so_ happy. He was such a devoted boyfriend. He treated you well, loved you really good, and that was just _so hot_. And today, that’s all you could bring yourself to think about.

You had come with him to Atlanta where for the next five months he would be filming Spider-Man 3. Now that everything was being done virtually, you could easily follow him everywhere in the world without interrupting your own life.

You had been sitting across from him on the couch for about an hour as he read the lines of the new script and you attempted to read the book you had gotten at the airport. But it was too hard to focus.

He sat there, back against the opposite end of the couch, in a simple white t-shirt that stretched over his bulging biceps. He worn well-fitted grey joggers that hung low on his hips. Every time he moved a little, he t-shirt would ride up the tinniest bit and you’d see a silver of skin. Sometimes, if you were lucky, you could see the dip of his v-line on one side of his hips. He hadn’t shaved his face properly this morning and he still looked sleepy from the jetlag. Sleepy and a little raggedy. There was nothing out of the ordinary but you couldn’t stop thinking about him and everything that made you crazy about him.

You were staring. You knew you were. You had been for the best part of the last half hour. You were biting your lip and shamelessly running your eyes all over your sexy, devoted boyfriend.

You wanted to jump him right then and there, make out until you were both breathless, grind against him slowly, feel his hands all over your body. You wanted to give him your undivided attention, show him how much you loved him, how proud he made you. You wanted to give him everything you had, make him feel as good as he deserved. You were nearly with the thought of running your tongue down his abs, along his v-line, pulling his underwear down with your teeth…

“Darling?” Tom asked worried. “Everything okay?”

“Hm…” You hummed and blinked away your trance. “Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” You realized then that your breathing was unsteady.

He asked you another question but you didn’t hear. You were staring at his pink lips and thinking about their taste instead.

"Tommy," you whined and put your book aside. You couldn't help it any longer. You crawled towards him and sat on his lap when he made room for you. He frowned preoccupied and settled his hands on your waist. You straddled him, snaking your arms around his shoulders, hands settling in his curls.

"I know you're busy right now, but-“ You placed a few kisses on his mouth and along his jaw, resisting the urge to bite and suck.

"What is it darling?" He murmured, smirking when he realized what was going on. "Hm? What do you need?” He placed a kiss on your shoulder as you tucked your face on his neck.

“Want to make you feel good,” you murmured back. You started littering kisses along his neck and up to his face again. “Wanna be good for you,” you whispered against his lips.

“Oh, darling,” Tom purred before capturing your mouth in a passionate kiss.

You melted on his tongue as it moved sensually against yours. Desire shot down your body and pooled in your core. His large hands squeezed your waist once before dipping down to grab your ass. When you answered with a long whine, he started grinding you against his bulging erection.

“God, I love you,” Tom groaned, breaking from your kiss. He grasped your jaw in one hand and sucked on your bottom lip before speaking up again, “You wanna be good for me?”

You nodded and angled your head down to suck wetg kisses along his jawline. He squeezed your bottom when you sucked at a sensitive spot and hissed in pleasure.

“You wanna suck my cock, don’t you, princess?” He groaned, massaging your ass roughly now, throwing your hips forward against his erection.

“ _Yes_ ,” you moaned against his neck. “Please, Tommy?” You lifted your head from his neck and captured his lips in yours again in a desperate, messy makeout. You pulled on his curls, he brought you closer to his chest. You reached down to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head, your hands runnig over his defined abs as soon as they were exposed.

“Have at it.” He reclined back on the couch, smirking and crossing his arms behind his head.

You didn’t waste any time fulfilling your most recent fantasies, sucking kisses down his pecs, running your tongue across his delicious abs, sloppily kissing along his v-line. You pulled his sweatpants down his legs and threw them on the ground. You felt one of his hands tangle in your hair, holding it away from your face as you nuzzled his covered crotch. You ran your nose up his hard shaft and Tom bucked his hips against you when you closed your lips around his sensitive head and sucked through his boxers’ material.

“Baby,” he addressed you disapprovingly, “Thought you were gonna be good?” You hummed against him in response. “Then what’s up with the teasing, huh?”

You looked up and into his eyes, grinning mischievously. Then, you reached up, taking the waistband of his underwear between your teeth and pulling it down to his thighs, swinging it off his legs. The grip in your hair tightened. Tom stared at you in raw want with his lips parted and his chest moving up and down breathlessly. He wanted you. Badly. You were making feel good. A new wave of desperation washed over you. You stared at his member hungrily for a second before leaning down and placing wet kisses along it. From the base up, all long his shaft, you ran your lips over him reverently. His taste, his warmth, his scent flooded your sense.

“That’s it, baby,” Tom said gruffly, “Show me how much you want it, c’mon.”

He pulled on your hair, bringing you closer to his leaking tip. You couldn’t lie, you wanted it just as much as he did.

You circled your lips around him and suckled, eyes rolling back at Tom’s resulting moan. You kept sucking on his head, drawing precome and grunts out of Tom. You had missed the taste of him, the weight of him, the soft feel of his flushed head on your tongue and between your lips. You sighed contendly and started sucking more vigorously.

“Fuck,” Tom grunted. He tilted your head away from his cock slightly and gripped himself on the other hand. He stroked himself a couple of times and flicked his wrist, slapping your lips with his red tip. You moaned at the sight, sticking out your tongue needily, but he moved away. _He was teasing_.

“Tom-”

“Shh,” he shushed you. He rubbed his tip along your bottom lip, spreading a drop of precome over it. He cursed at the obscene sight of his arousal dripping down your lips and his breathing became ragged. He let go of himself and nodded toward you, signaling his permission for you to take over. And so you did.

You wrapped your lips around his thick head and wasted no time taking him down as far you could. You wrapped your hand around his base and _sucked_. You moved your head up and down, hollowing your cheeks on the way up and swirling your tongue around his tip.

“Oh, fuuuck,” Tom groaned and threw his head back. “Such a pretty mouth. _Fuck_.” He spit out from behind gritted teeth.

His thighs were twitching under your light grip on them, his own grip in your hair tightening by the second. You knew what he wanted, he didn’t need to tell you or ask you for it. He wanted to fuck your mouth. And you were going to let him. Like a good girl. _His_ good girl.

You stopped moving suddenly, with your lips around his head again before you relaxed your throat. He raised his head to look at you confused, an eyebrow coming up questioningly. Another second passed and you smirked around him when you watched realization dawn his features. His jaw locked in contained arousal.

“Yeah?” He asked you breathlessly, “You’re gonna let me give it to you?”

Without waiting for a response, he started thrusting. _Fast_. You moaned around him while his member grazed your tongue and filled your mouth over and over again. Your lips felt raw from the rough friction, your jaw numb from being forced open for so long, your chin wet with Tom’s arousal and your own spit. Your underwear had become wet in the process - in the process of getting him off. But there was something missing. Instinctively, you whined loudly.

“What is it, princess?” Tom asked gruffly. His movements didn’t falter once as he continued pounding your face for his pleasure. “Hm? This not enough? I’m giving you what you wanted.”

He slowed down his movements and pulled you off him, tilting your head back he could look at you. Your face was flushed and your lips red and wet.

“You want me to tell you how good you are, don’t you?” He asked you, stroking himself in front of you. “You wanna know you’re my good girl?”

You nodded desperately and he tutted disapprovingly.

“You know better, princess.”

“Please, Tommy,” you cried, “tell me I’m your good girl.”  
“There you go.” He said and gave you his head again, which you immediately started sucking, whimpering on it as you did so. “That’s it, baby, suck the tip.”

It wasn’t long before he started thrusting into your throat again. His movements were now frenetic. He was close, you could tell. And he still wouldn’t say it. You whined involuntarily at the thought of not being good for him, swallowing around him in as well.

“Good girl,” he moaned long and loud. “Of course you’re my good girl, baby. You always are. So. Good.” He accentuated his words with deep, long thrusts before picking up his rythm again, absolutely plowing your face now.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come princess,” he grunted. “You’re gonna take it?” You nodded clumsily in response while he chased his orgasm, just teetering on the edge. “Of course you are. My good girl would take anything, wouldn’t you? Anything I give you.”

He gave you a couple more rough thrusts before cursing loudly and coming deep into your throat. You swallowed around as much as you could, take all of him in. You let him slip off your mouth as he regained his breath and rested your forehead on his sweaty hip. Your jaw hurt like a motherfucker. You felt his hands cup said jaw and he helped you sit up.

“My baby,” he cooed at you, peppering little kisses on your lips, then moving down your jaw on one side than the other. “My good, _good_ baby girl. You’re so good to me. What did I even do to deserve this?”

You merely basked in his soft touches and his warm words, not bothering with giving him a proper answer. You did raise an eyebrow at him, though, when he pushed you to lay on your back before him.

“What?” He chuckled. “I’ve gotta reward my girl for being so good now, don’t I?” He smiled cheekily and lowered himself between your legs.


End file.
